


Self-Direction

by Missy



Category: Buttercup's Baby - Simon Morgenstern
Genre: Action/Adventure, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Nostalgia, Parody, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May you live in interesting times." - an ancient curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genarti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genarti/gifts).



> Written for genarti as a treat for Invisible Ficathon.

Somewhere in the After, Waverly looks back on her life and has a good laugh. The only other option at that point involves tearing her beautiful hair out and shouting wild war whoops of intense anger at fate, and she’s not the soppy type, so she laughs.

There have been a great highlights, for all of the discomfort it has involved. She has sailed the high seas and danced with kings, ridden upon elephants and poisoned an entire royal council. And that was just before breakfast on Tuesday. 

But even the pains, the loss, the gains and the thrills have been worthwhile. For Waverly – daughter of pirates, heir apparent to the Florian crown, and the Dread Pirate Roberts for fifteen years running – is standing on the prow of her own destiny, guiding her ship to a safe port.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Buttercup's Baby** , all of whom are the property of **William Goldman**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
